


Reverie

by ktenologious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious
Summary: When you are alone for so long, dreams and reality become difficult to tell apart. It doesn't help the ghost of an annoying person enables you to be a piece of shit.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning**: This is rape. That's literary all it is. There's also implied really underage sexual abuse, and incest because Glenn is a jerk. Also shitty porn because I can't write that, I really can't, I'm bad at it.

It starts with Felix.

No, rather, it started with Byleth—sweet, beautiful, wonderful Byleth. Byleth who, ven though they were a mercenary, were yet untainted by many sins of life, who would undress in the common dressing rooms no matter who was in there, who would suckle on their fingers if there ever was some sauce left on them. Byleth, who was _ beautiful_, and who Dimitri _ wanted _ but most definitely could not have —his hands too tainted, his mind too filthy, his whole being too sinful to even dare fantasize about.

So he turned his eyes elsewhere. But where? The rest of the Blue Lions? Mercedes was too devoted for him, and while fantasies of ripping into her on one of the Cathedral’s niches kept him awake for a few nights, it just wasn’t enough. Annette was more of a sister, as was Ingrid, even if Glenn had told him he didn’t mind at all —Dimitri did mind. Ashe would be too much of breaking Dedue’s trust, though he had dreamt of it exactly once, and it _ had _ involved Dedue.

That left him with Dedue, Felix and Sylvain. Dedue would do anything for him, which… was kind of a turn off, if Dimitri can be honest with himself. Maybe in a future, when he can accept the smaller part of himself that wants to be spoiled, he will go with Dedue, but for now… no. Felix and Sylvain... were easier, mostly because they came as a pair so he can fantasize about them both alone and together. Sylvain was quite honestly a slut, and while he didn’t boast at all about his male conquests, Dimitri was aware that they were as numerous as the female ones. He was also Glenn’s type, which helped a bit. As for Felix, that might be harder, because Felix, but this was just fantasies.

And they stayed as fantasies for years. In the Academy, then in his years in the wild, when he had had the time and safety for it, he would think and dream and touch himself. Touch himself to the idea of Felix, hair lose and chest slick with sweat, bright red as he rides him slow at first, then faster and faster, voice growing louder, cock bouncing along until finally he comes untouched, Dimitri close behind, spilling deep inside much to Felix’s anger. Touch himself to the idea of Sylvain, under him and grasping at the sheets as he writhes and moans, red spilling on blue the way it only did the rare days he didn’t bother to fix his hair, begging to be bruised and broken and claimed, a choked sob the only warning Dimitri gets before he comes and clenches so, so, so tight and milks Dimitri dry.

Fantasies. It is all they are. Fantasies, were he thinks and dreams and his family leaves, Glenn hovering nearby telling him what to do —what would he do without Glenn?

Probably die.

Then people come back, and he is alone no more. He touches no one, talks to no one, just stays in the Cathedral he has claimed as his home for now. Felix is usually there, Ingrid every few days, Sylvain hovers near the doors. The Professor visits to brief him on their next movements, but they are not towards Enbarr, so he does not care at all. He is tired, wants to rest, but knows he can’t just yet.

It is night, and Dimitri is at the Cathedral, like every night. His father and mother and Dedue are gone, leaving him to his privacy for now, and Glenn is at his feet, immaterial lips dropping soft and teasing kisses up his leg (like he always does, like he did many times back then, when they were young and alive and the world didn’t crumble beneath them all). Dimitri looks at him, all dark hair and pale skin, and _ wants him _ so bad he wonders if there is a chance his body is still intact.

Glenn stops. He is looking at a spot behind him, a wide grin on his face —common back then, especially when he looked at the others training, trying to hold a lance and not trip on their own feet. He stands and wanders off, towards the door, and Dimitri’s eyes follow through half-closed lids.

Felix is there, at the door, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Glenn is next to him, tugging at his hair and laying soft kisses at his neck and cheeks, muttering some quiet words, and Dimitri knows, _ ah, this is a dream. _

They look beautiful, both of them together. Of a same height, same eyes, same hair, almost twins at this point of time, though Felix is far more slender than Glenn, lighter in a way Dimitri could probably lift him without much trouble to impale him with his cock. He has done that before, in dreams. And this is a dream, so why can’t he do it now.

“Boar. You skipped dinner again,” Felix says, and that is new. Felix usually doesn’t say anything, just moans sweetly as Dimitri ravages him with Glenn’s guidance. He gets closer, and Felix does too, an angry scowl turning confused when Dimitri takes his arm and pulls him back, back and back towards the pile of rubble that he calls a bed.

_ You have to hold him very close, remember? He cries a lot__,_ Glenn says at the same time Felix asks: “What are you doing- let go, I have to patrol-“

Dimitri leans down and _ bites_.

Felix freezes for a second, two seconds, Glenn cooing at how cute he is: _ Don’t let him escape, don’t let him scream. _ Dimitri follows orders well, and he rips Felix’s clothes off his body (dream, dream, this is a dream) and shoves a piece of fabric into Felix’s mouth. He is struggling, why is he struggling, he never struggles, never tries to get away or push him back, but he is doing so now —maybe because of the battles, the Felix in his dreams has become more aggressive?

He hits really hard though, so he ties his arms back with the ripped clothes. He tries to roll away, so Dimitri digs his fingers into his waist -pure muscle, so nice, so beautiful. He really looks beautiful like this, tears not yet falling, breathing heavy, an angry red and purple bite on his neck. Another bruise is already forming near his hip, from where Dimitri grabbed him to keep him in place.

_ You have to spoil him, be nice. _ Glenn motions to Felix’s chest, and Dimitri nods. Yes, he is right, he has to spoil Felix else he won’t be happy later. And his nipples look really nice to suck on. It hardens in his mouth, the other one in his fingers, and Felix makes a sound that seems half a squeal half a cry, which is a really good sound. Felix makes the best sounds, after all.

Dimitri continues sucking, biting and kissing downwards, ignoring Felix’s foot trying to kick him away. He tugs at his clothes some more, ripping them so he is left with an almost completely naked Felix. He really is pretty, even with those wide terrified eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks which just make him prettier —he cries a lot in his dreams, mostly because Glenn is terrible.

_ He looks scared. You should comfort him. _

So Dimitri does, pulling Felix up and close to him, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek and lightly touching his length. It is soft, which confuses Dimitri —why is it soft?

He takes the gag off, just so he can hear the quiet stream of _ nononowhywhystop _ coming from Felix’s lips. It is okay, Felix, it feels good, you know this. You know it feels good.

It is a dream after all.

With that thought, and with no preparation at all (Felix is always ready for him), he sheathes himself into Felix.

And Felix screams. He screams and cries and tries to push Dimitri away but no, no, that’s not right, Felix is supposed to be hard and quiet and moan his name sweetly and _ accept him__,_ damn it, this is all wrong. His frustration just makes him thrust harder, deeper, which makes Felix scream louder (eyes wide and unseeing, sobs sobs sobs he can’t _ breathe _ ), and Dimitri latches his teeth on Felix’s shoulder so he can _ mark him _ like the beast he is.

_ See? He cries a lot. Hold him tighter__._ And he does, Dimitri holds Felix tighter until Felix almost passes out from lack of air. He cannot scream anymore, just broken sobs and quiet pleads for this to be over. _ Help him, he wants to come. _ And so Dimitri does, stroking Felix against his wishes (_nodon’ttouchmestop_) until he comes, leaving him limp and shuddering for Dimitri to fuck him harder. _ You should come inside, he will like it. _ And so Dimitri does, and Felix lets out a small wail like a broken animal as Dimitri pulls out.

There is blood. That is new. Blood mixed with cum, coming out of Felix’s hole like it doesn’t fit. That won’t do. Dimitri puts it back inside and curls up around Felix to finally sleep.

Huh. That’s weird. This is usually when he wakes up.

Sylvain burns the rag once he is done cleaning Felix up. It is too much. He also gets rid of the water, and takes a bundle of herbs hidden deep inside his bag to prepare some tea with.

Felix just continues looking blankly at the wall.

“He- He really is gone-“

“Shh, shh,” Sylvain kneels next to Felix, pulling him in his arms. He is glad he doesn’t push him away. He strokes his hair -it is messy, dirty, they will have to go wash later-, and tugs the blanket closer around him. “He’s a jerk. I’ll beat him up for you.”

“He’s never coming back.”

“I’ll beat him up for you.”

Five exact minutes of brewing the tea, he offers it to Felix. He looks at it like it is some odd insect in his soup, and Sylvain laughs a little.

“It is, uh, medicine. Keeps certain… sexually-transmitted illnesses away. Also helps heal tears, inside. Just in case.” Felix looks at him like he is mad, but takes the cup still. Good. “Good, good.”

“Why do you have this, how long-“

“Dunno? It was part of my daily routine for ages when I was a kid, never knew what it was for until Mercedes told me. Said it is usually what- what whores drink.”

“You’re not a whore.”

Sylvain smiles, leaning his head against Felix’s. So cute and precious, must protect.

“I will take your night patrol, okay?”

“But-“

“Felix. Felix. Fe.” Sylvain kisses his cheek, once again grateful that he doesn’t flinch away. “I love you as much as I can love someone. Let me protect you, okay?”

"...Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So my country is going up in flames and my way of relaxing is writing fic. It is terrible out there. I hate it. Please come talk to me @ ktenologious in Twitter


End file.
